Valentine's Day
by Just Black Sugar
Summary: "None could ever love them. They were monster. And, in that world, there was no understanding or pity for the strange ones." One-shot.


Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! I'm here with my fic about Valentine...kinda different from usually valentine's fics. I hope you'll enjoy it.

This is dedicated to Yuki-Oni, who's a wonderful person. Thank you very much for all you did for me, Yuki! And this is also for everyone who loves Valentine's Day, just like me.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my love for Mikey**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day<p>

A light pink colored the sky, the clouds such cotton flocks in a strawberry sea. The air was cool, icy, and it tasted like the winter. A pale wintry sun peeped from behind a palace, ready to go and close that day which for many people had been the "day of the love". But not for everyone. There was someone who would never get a kiss from a loved person, a bunch of flowers, a box of chocolates. There was someone who would never know what meant to be in love. Because none could never love him.

Michelangelo jumped on the roof of another palace, his eyes low, and his lips tight. The feeling he missed something. Of his life wasn't complete. His heart missed a fragment. Little, maybe insignificant compared with the other pieces that composed that, and yet it was missing. It was like a piece of a puzzle. The puzzle couldn't be complete if it hadn't all the pieces. The dimension didn't matter. All of them were necessary to form the picture. Mikey's heart was like an incomplete puzzle. And it never could become whole.

"Mikey! Wait!"

A voice took him away from his thoughts. But he didn't stop. He didn't want to do that.

"C'mon, Mikey, stop! I just want to talk!"

Yeah, Don, everyone just wanted to talk. Everyone but Mikey. All the same, Mikey slackened and then stopped, giving his brother the time to reach him.

When Don arrived, panting, Mikey sat on the edge of the building, with his legs dangling in mid-air.

Don sat near to him, looking at the town under him.

"Why did you go away in that way, Mikey?"

His voice was full of unknowns, and worried.

Mikey sighed, looking at his feet. He didn't want to raise his look, to meet Don's eyes. He wasn't sure he could support his stare.

"Mikey, I'm just worried for you." Don said in a soft tone, putting a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

The orange clad ninja, in fact, had been serious and calm all the day. He hadn't played pranks or made jokes. Then, just a few minutes ago, something had went off in him...for a stupid reason, he had had an argument with Raph, and suddenly he had started to yell. It was the first time that his brothers had seen him so angry. After the outburst of rage, Mikey had understood his mistake. He had whispered "I'm sorry" and he had gone out of the lair running, without leaving his brothers the time to speak. Don had followed him. Something was wrong with his baby brother, and he had to know what was.

"So, would you like to talk to me about what is afflicting you?" Don asked again.

Mikey rubbed his neck.

"It's just that...today is Valentine's Day and...everyone has a girlfriend or a boyfriend or, at least, they can hope to be in love with someone soon. We, instead...we can't."

Don immediately understood what Mikey was meaning with those words, and he was stunned that thoughts like that had gone along his baby brother's head, which was usually so happy and lighthearted.

"Well...look at me, Donnie. I'm a freak. No human could ever love me. None will ever say to me "I love you". No one. The people who see me yell like they're watching a monster, even if I've just saved them from a criminal."

Don looked at Mikey, immersing his chocolate eyes in the two blue sapphire of his little brother, which were full of suffering. Mikey was right, there was no understanding or pity, in that world, for the strange ones. People were scared of those that weren't ordinary, they marginalized him, and they treated him like a rare beast.

Don knew that, even if Bishop was crazy, no other scientist would have hesitated to dissection him up if they had him in their hands. Humans couldn't see further than the end of their nose. They were close, of heart and mind. They considered him a freak...they judged him without even know him. They were good at judging. They thought that a looking was enough to catch someone's essence; they thought that there was nothing more than the look. But beyond the flesh, beyond the blood, there was the true life. To really know a person you had to dig into a person, for a long time thoroughly, you had to break the rock to reach the diamond.

But none wanted to do that with them. Only April and Casey had been able to do it.

None could ever love them.

"Mikey," Don spoke with a soft voice "Maybe you're right, we'll never find our soul mate, but think, is that really important? To have a complete life, do you really need a girl saying "I love you"? You know Mikey, many kinds of love exist, and this is not the only one."

Mikey opened wide his eyes in understanding. It was true. Why had he to have a girlfriend? Didn't he already have his family?

Like Don had been reading Mikey's thoughts, he said:

"It's not right that no one could ever love you, Mikey. You have us, your family. And we love you. Just like April, Casey and Leatherhead."

"And Klunk!" Mikey exclaimed as he felt all of the sadness disappearing.

Don chuckled.

"Yeah, Mikey, Klunk too. See? You're loved. You don't need a girl to make out with on the streets on Valentine's Day."

Mikey laughed at Don's last sentence and nudged him.

Don smiled and continued:

"And then, even if you were human, who says that you would find a girlfriend? Maybe you would be a boy full of pimples, with horrible glasses and greasy hair..."

Mikey nudged Don playfully again, who gave him a noogie.

"Hahaha, hey!" Mikey said laughing.

Don grinned at him.

"Thank you, Don" Mikey said.

He was actually smiling, in the blue sapphire eyes the habitual light had re-appeared.

"You're welcome, little bro"

Don was very happy he could help Mikey.

"And Don...I'm sorry if I was Raph's twin all day and if I went out of the lair in that way." Mikey added guiltily, looking at his hands.

Don couldn't help but smile, patting Mikey's head softly.

"There's nothing to forgive, Mikey."

Mikey looked at his big brother and the hugged him tight. Don hugged him back, rubbing his baby brother's shell.

"I love you, Donnie." Mikey whispered.

"I love you too, Mikey. I love you too."

After a few moments, Don rose up. It was night, and the air tasted like the stars.

"C'mon, bro, let's go home, the others are probably worried." Don said.

Mikey nodded, following the purple clad turtle. That day, Mikey had learnt that love was love, it didn't matter in which form. To be complete, you only needed one of them. And he had that. His family.

He ran near Don, his eyes full with the sparks of life.

"And who says that you would be better than me if you were a human, Donnie?"

Don pretended to be offended.

"Why, do you think I would be ugly?" he asked.

"Uhm...of course, you couldn't be better than me!"

"Oh, come here, doofus!"

Don chased Mikey playfully, who ran pretending to be scared.

The two laughed, like they hadn't a care in the world and they were happy, very happy of their life.

It was Valentine's Day, the day of the lovers, Mikey thought. And no one would ever be in love with him. But Michelangelo didn't care. You didn't need the whole sky, to be happy. Only a star was enough.

END

* * *

><p>AN: Of course, Mikey don't know that I love him yet...but he'll know it soon, don't worry! *evil grin*


End file.
